The Way Things Must Be
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: The third and final installment in Sadie McCoy's Life. Things are getting more dangerous not only for the ones Sadie loves but herself as well, her whole ripped is ripped apart can Sadie keep calm long enough to save the day again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five years in space was a long time, especially when you were a newly married couple. Sadie and Leo though were not the average couple, one was more advanced then the average human due the experimenting done on her by the madman Admiral Marcus. The other being deathly afraid of space and everything in it, at least that was how it seemed at times.

Sadie and Leo were learning to deal with everything in their past and what was in their future. They were learning to trust each other again and everything was going well.

For Sadie though she should have known it wouldn't last, her life was full of danger and nearly loosing the ones she loved.

This time was no different, but this time maybe it was time for it to be the last time.

Hey everyone I am back! It took forever and I am so sorry, I am officially a mommy, and just recently became a foster mom to.

I am figuring this out slowly and currently have time to work so I am going to crank out this story-The Way Things Must Be.

This is the third and final installment in Sadie and Leo's life, it has been a journey and I cannot wait to finish it all for you!

Oh and before I forget I have made a facebook page to keep everyone updated on my stories since it is hard for me to keep updated on the profile.

The page is called Jeffhardyluvsme Fanfiction, I will keep all the updates on there with what I am doing. If you all need help finding it please let me know!

Love, Savannah!

PS Sorry for the way this uploaded not sure what happened but doing round 2 with the chapters


	2. Chapter 1: Space Never Ends

Chapter 1: Space, it Never Ends

Brooklyn rested her hand on Sadie's shoulder rubbing softly as Sadie puked into the toilet. "You need to tell Leo."

Sadie shook her head, "No I can't, what if this one doesn't stick?"

"I know you are scared but if you expect to lose this baby you will."

Sadie leaned back sighing looking up at Brooklyn, "Fine I'll tell him when we land in Yorktown, Lissath will be there so I can tell her as well."

Brooklyn smiled and looked at her watch, "Alright I have to get going it's time for my shift down with Scotty."

Sadie smiled at her, "Thank you for coming down here to help me puke."

"Anytime beautiful, rest up its almost Jim's birthday and we will get to relax and have some fun."

"Fun is what got me into this mess," Sadie grinned, "Now get out of here and no words to Jim or Leo."

Brooklyn dropped a kiss to Sadie's head before helping her up, "No worries, I won't say anything to anyone. Though I am pretty sure Spock may have an idea."

Sadie groaned, "Ugh not good, he'll tell Jim."

Brooklyn shrugged leaving Sadie's bathroom, "Maybe talk to him, he can help you hide for the little bit we have left."

Sadie shook her head, "Maybe later, Leo and Jim are relaxing and I am going to go and bother them. Have fun with Scotty."

"Don't tire your brother to much, I would like to have some time with my boyfriend," Brooklyn called out as she went into the hallway. Sadie made a face playfully gagging as she followed.

She walked down the hallways smiling and waving at others as she walked in hearing her brother say, "Didn't they teach you about bedside manner in medical school?"

Sadie laughed, "It's just his southern charm."

Both men turned to her with a smile as she walked up to sit by Jim leaning on her little brother as they took a drink of their whiskey.

Both exclaimed at how good the whiskey was as she made a face, "I don't know how you guys can drink that stuff."

Leo laughed, "You used to drink that stuff too."

Jim nodded, "I remember you really putting it away back in the day."

Sadie shivered, "Ugh never again, whiskey is the worst."

Leo turned back to Jim, "Are you going to call your mom?"

"Yes, of course I will call her that day. I'm one year older."

"Yes," Sadie said smiling, "and that's usually how it works."

"A year older than he has ever got to be," Jim continued, "He joined in Starfleet because he believed in it."

Sadie leaned her head on her brother's shoulder wrapping her arm around him, "I joined on a dare."

"You joined to see if you can live up to him," Leo pointed out knowing it was deeper then just joining on a dare from Christopher Pike. "You spent all this time trying to be George Kirk and now you're wondering just what it means to be Jim, why you're out here."

Leo held up his glass for a cheer, "To perfect eyesight and a full head of hair."

Both men clinked their glasses together taking a drink before Jim's comm went off. He answered it, "Kirk here."

It was Sulu, "Captain. We are approaching Yorktown Base."

Jim nodded, "I'm on my way, Mr. Sulu." He put away his comm looking at his sister and Leo, "Let's keep the birthday thing under wraps?"

Leo put away the bottle of whiskey, "You know me, Mr. Sensitive." Leo went over to Sadie then hanging back for a minute, "You feeling okay you look a little pale?"

Sadie nodded leaning up to kiss Leo glad she had popped a mint into her mouth on the way down here, "I'm fine, ready to see Lissath. Ready for a bit of a break with you both."

Leo smiled leaning down to kiss her, "Come on let's make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid."

They headed on up to the bridge following Jim out of the lift, hearing Chekov say, "That is impressive."

Scotty was leaning against the panel where Chekov was and nodded looking back, "Aye, she is a beauty, isn't she?"

"What a damn monstrosity," Leo said frowning, "Couldn't we just rent some space on the planet?"

Spock took a step forward with his hands behind his back, "Showing geographical favoritism among the inductive Federation worlds could cause diplomatic tensions."

Sadie took a moment to view Yorktown, to her it was gorgeous, she loved the way it looked. Knowing all the people could come together and get along without being judged sold the cake for her.

Leo pointed out, "You don't think that looks tense? Looks' like a damn snowglobe in space, just waiting to break."

Jim looked at Leo sighing, "That's the spirit Bones."

Sadie stepped away pulling out her padd to send Lissath a message letting her know they were approaching Yorktown to dock and get off."

Before she knew it, the ship was docked and after informing Leo, she was one of the first ones off of the ship and rushing to meet her daughter.

She smiled when she caught sight of Lissath who was also smiling widely waving at her mom. The two rushed at each other hugging tightly, after months of comming only finally having her daughter in her arms was the best thing ever.

After they pulled apart Lissath looked over Sadie's shoulder calling out, "Leo over here!"

Leo hurried over to the girls hugging them both, "It is good to have you both in my arms again."

Lissath smiled, "I missed you both so much."

"Well it's about to get better," Sadie said looking at the two loves of her life, "I got permission you are coming with us back to the ship!"

Lissath squealed, "Yes! Finally I can't believe I get to come on the Enterprise and stay."

Leo laughed, "Let's go get some food, I am starving."

Sadie followed her daughter to go feed them listening as her family was talking and sharing stories. This is how it was supposed to be and she couldn't wait to tell them that the family was going to expand by one more.

At least she hoped so, she was tired of having her heart broken by losing babies. If only Marcus hadn't experimented on her like he did then she wouldn't have issues carrying to term without losing her babies.

She just really hoped that this was it, she knew Jim would be thrilled for another niece or nephew to spoil and Leo would be thrilled to finally have a baby of his own to love.

A/N:

Here is chapter one guys; I am going to work on the rest of the story but I want to try and do a chapter a week until it is all posted.

I really hope you all liked it and I am sorry it took so long, hopefully it won't take a million years to get the rest of the story out.

As always, I do not own Star Trek or its characters, I only own Sadie.

Also the character Brooklyn is a fan insert of MyNameIsMordecai who really deserves it.

Also remember there is a fanfiction page update on facebook for my writing, its called JeffHardyluvsme Fanfiction!

Will do all updates on there, maybe some fan questions, and I would like to come up with outfits for my characters.

As always I love you all!

Love, Savannah!

PS Sorry for how they loaded, test two on this, not sure what had happened!


	3. Chapter 2: No Rest for the Wicked

Chapter 2: No Rest for the Wicked

Lissath pointed out, "Look there's Uncle Spock, can we go say hello?"

Sadie nodded and turned her family towards Spock and Nyota, drawing near to hear Spock say, "It is not in Vulcan custom to receive again what was given as a gift."

Nyota then kissed Spock on the cheek and walked away, Leo broke away from the girls nodding towards Nyota's retreating form, "You guys break up? What did you do?"

Sadie rolled her eyes as Spock answered, "A typically reductive question, doctor."

Leo looked away rocking slightly on his heels, "You know Spock, if an Earth girl says that it's me, not you. It's definitely you." He then patted Spock's arm and began walking away again to wait a few feet for Sadie and Lissath.

Lissath gave her uncle a quick hug, "I am sorry you and Nyota broke up Uncle Spock I thought you guys were a cute couple."

Spock gave a small smile, "Thank you Lissath, I appreciate the kind words."

Sadie pushed Lissath towards Leo, "Go wait with Leo I want to talk to Spock for a second." Lissath nodded and ran off towards Leo where they began talking. Sadie turned to Spock, "Ignore what Leo said he's just an ass."

Spock nodded, "I do not take what Leonard says into much account when it is something like that." He looked Sadie over with a frown, "Are you feeling alright, I have noticed that the past few days you have not quite seemed like yourself."

Sadie bit her lip looked over Spock's shoulder where Lissath and Leo were talking, "I'm pregnant and I haven't told Leo yet."

"Are you worried that this pregnancy will not be viable either?" Spock placed a hand on her upper arm asking.

"I'm terrified of it," Sadie nodded, "however I was actually planning on telling Leo and Lissath when we were eating. Brooklyn's orders," she laughed softly.

Before they could speak any further two other Vulcan's walked up to the pair, "Excuse me Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, could we have a moment of your time?"

Sadie and Spock both nodded, "Excuse me just one moment before you do please." She hurried over to Leo, "Some Vulcan's wish to speak with Spock and I, let me know where you two go and I'll meet you there it won't take very long."

Leo nodded kissing her quickly, "Comm me when you're done and I'll let you know where we are." He smiled at Lissath, "Come on kiddo lets find the perfect place to take your mom."

Lissath nodded smiling, kissing Sadie on the cheek, "See you soon mom love you." They then walked off and Sadie hurried back to the Vulcans' following them to a nearby rooftop where it was secluded, the two Vulcans informed Sadie and Spock that Spock Prime had unfortunately passed away not to long before. Sadie was in shock but Spock took the comm pad speaking, "Thank you for bring this to our attention." He held up the traditional Vulcan hand gesture Sadie blindly mimicking him, "Live long and prosper." The two Vulcan messengers repeated the gesture before walking away.

Spock turned Sadie around and led her closer to the edge of the roof top where they looked at the pad with Spock Prime's information, Sadie shook her head, "He never got to go back to her, his me, he never got to see her again or their Lissath."

"He did what he needed to do to make sure they were safe, I would do the same for you and Lissath," Spock said softly. Sadie turned away, she knew to this day Spock still loved her, how much he did she wasn't sure of.

She wondered if his love for her that stopped him from continuing his relationship with Nyota. "I...I have to go find Leo," Sadie said turning fully towards the door and hurrying away. Spock could only watch her go as his human heart hurt doing so. He would never admit it out loud but there was times in his life where he wished that like with Spock Prime Lissath was his daughter, not his brother's. Also knowing Sadie was pregnant again he worried about her, she was older which already made pregnancy harder on her body. Not to mention whatever Admiral Marcus had done to her when experimenting after Khan had been found. He deeply wished he could give her the child she so desired.

Sadie got to the restaurant where Leo and Lissath was after calling them, she went over to them sitting down. Leo immediately noticed she wasn't quite herself, "Honey what's wrong?"

"Spock Prime," she said softly, "he's dead." Lissath gasped, "Oh mom I'm so sorry." "I am too honey," Leo said reaching out to rub her shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Sadie said, "Not right now." She took a deep breath, "Actually I-" she was cut off by her and Leo's comm going off. Leo and Sadie both looked at the messages, Leo groaning. Sadie sighed, "I am so sorry honey we have to get back to the ship. Everyone has been called back, we have to do a rescue mission that shouldn't take to long."

"Okay," Lissath said, "That's fine I can hang out in your guys room for this."

"Honey you have to stay here," Sadie said softly with a frown, "We have to go through a unstable nebula it looks like so you can't go with."

"That isn't fair," Lissath exclaimed, "First I get told that I get to come with you guys, and now I have to wait? Hell you could have a lot more dangerous missions when I come aboard so why can't I just go with you now?"

"Lissath please," Sadie sighed, "Please don't fight this. Just relax here pack your bags and get everything ready to come with us once leave is over."

Lissath crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever."

Leo sighed standing up and kissing the top of her head, "We will be back soon I promise. We love you."

Sadie followed suite kissing her daughter's temple, "I promise stay here get yourself ready then we'll be back." Lissath didn't say a word glaring off to the side instead, Sadie shook her head walking out with Leo heading back to the ship.

Leo wrapped his arm around Sadie's side squeezing her softly, "It'll be okay, she'll be back to happy when we get back. She does need to pack and get ready to come with us, we were talking about it before you got back."

"I know," Sadie nodded, "It's just hard having her mad at me like that, I have missed a bit of her life from us traveling in different areas and her wanting to be with all of her family instead of just me. After Venith died it was hard."

Leo kissed his wife's temple, "She's a teenager who is back with her parent's we will have a whole lot more attitude to deal with soon. This won't be the end, that I can promise."

Sadie laughed softly, "Oh gotta love those teenage hormones." She ran her hand over her stomach pretending to smooth the shift over, before she knew it they would be doing it again.

Once on the ship Leo headed down to medical to make sure everything was prepared before he could head to the bridge and Sadie headed up to the bridge right away to see where she could help or was needed. Before she knew it Jim was walking onto the bridge with Spock and then they were off. She was standing in her usual position behind Jim's chair looking things over for the ship making sure everything was in order. Jim then turned to Nyota, "Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel."

She nodded, "Yes Captain," and moved about opening the channel.

Once Jim had notification he began speaking "Attention, the crew of the Enterprise. Our mission is straightforward. Rescue a crew stranded on a planet in an uncharted space. Our trajectory will take us through a unstable nebula, one which will disable all communications with the Starfleet. We will be on our own. The Enterprise has something no other ship in the fleet has. You. We come to understand that there is no such thing as unknown, but only temporarily hidden. Kirk out."

Sadie watched in awe as they traveled through the nebula, it was a special kind of beautiful, not very many ships would travel through this, usually only small science ships.

Chekov spoke up, "Reading indicates clouds' density diminishing, sir."

They then pulled out from the nebula and saw a planet sitting there, the alien Kalara then spoke, "This is Altamid, my ship was stranded here."

Spock went to sit down looking at a screen, "Approaching Altamid. Class M Planet. Vast subterranean elements,but limited or no life forms on the surface..." he trailed off. "

Proximity alert, sir." Chekov called out his screen beeping at him with an alert, there is an unknown ship heading right towards us."

"Lieutenant Uhura," Jim said, "hail them."

"Yes Captain," Nyota said trying, she frowned after a minute, "No response, I can't receive any kind of signal." She turned to Jim her frown deepening, "They're jamming us." Sadie froze, this wouldn't be good, she turned glancing at Leo love bursting through her heart for her husband, she saw the look on his face and knew he realized something bad was about to happen.

Jim got up from his chair walking forward to stand behind Sulu, "Magnify Mr. Sulu." As the screen magnified on a strange ship he turned to face Kalara, "What is this?" When there was no answer other then a shocked look on her face Jim turned back to the screen calling out, "Shields up! Red alert!" The shields and alert went up, the alert blaring through the ship. Suddenly the ship broke into hundreds of smaller ships which flew at the Enter firing at them, "Fire at will!" Jim called out.

Sadie watched in horror as their shots were having no effect on the smaller ships, Chekov then confirmed what she was seeing, "Sir, our phasers have minimal effects, and our torpedoes can not track movements."

Jim steeled himself, "Fire everything we've got."

"Captain," Spock said turning to face Jim, "we are not equipped for this level of engagement."

Sadie looked at her screens calling out, "Shield frequencies has no effect, sir." Her eyes went wider, "They took out the disc."

She didn't catch who but someone else said, "Shields are inoperable."

Jim turned to go back to his chair and sit down, "Warp us out of here Mr. Sulu."

"Yes sir," Sulu nodded moving to put the ship at warp.

Jim frowned, "Why the hell aren't we moving?"

Sulu was frowning as well, "I can't engage the warp drive sir."

Jim them commed down to Scotty, "Scotty, I need warp now."

Sadie froze barely hearing Scotty's reply, just a "They've gone."

She then turned to Leo eyes wide with horror as Jim said, "Security, engage all emergency procedures. All personnel's report to emergency stations." Leo walked over to Sadie grabbing her and kissing her hard and quick before pulling away to walk off the bridge with Spock.

Sadie turned back to her screen reading it over as she called out, "I have found breaches in levels 12 to 15, 6, 9, 31 and 21, sir."

Then Scotty commed back, "Captain, there is a chance I could redirect energy from the warp core to the impulse engines."

Jim said something low at first that Sadie was unable to catch then she heard Jim reply, "Do what you have to do, Scotty."

Suddenly Spock commed, "Captain."

Jim rushed to answer, "Yes Spock."

Sadie could tell Spock was running as she heard his reply, "I have identified an individual who is here, he seems to lead the attack party. They have infiltrated the archive vault and removed the artifact from our mission of Teenax."

Jim nodded, "Hold your position until..." he stopped as there was shots over the comm, "Spock! Spock!" He straightened up, pointing at Sadie and two others, "You three with me. Sulu, you have the command."

Sulu nodded going to sit in the Captain's chair, "Yes sir."

Sadie, Jim and the two others grabbed phasers and rushed down the hallways. After the incident with Khan had come out there was yearly tests done on Sadie to see where her body stood with the experiments Marcus had done on her. She still retained the heightened abilities she had gained; such as strength, speed and stamina. With those Jim decided to have her help in times when there was an emergency and they didn't know what quite to expect. Suddenly Jim arrived at a corner stopping and glancing around it, he nodded at Sadie and the other two officials, Jim ran across the hallway beginning to shot and also now being shot at.

Suddenly someone came and grabbed Jim by the neck lifting him into the air. Sadie rushed forward hitting the alien on the back just as the ship jolted making Jim, the creature and Sadie all fall to the ground. Sadie grunted getting herself back up grabbing Jim as she did so, "We have to get the artifact!" He nodded and they hurried working their way on a ship that was tilted. The siblings rested on a wall for a second before looking at each other nodding, they both knew the easiest course of action would be to use the wall as the floor, they did that with Scotty when the Enterprise was dying after Khan.

Then the ship jerked which made Sadie smile, Scotty made the ship work enough that they could fly to get away. However she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that was making her sick to her stomach, and she knew this time it wasn't morning sickness. Suddenly there was screams and explosions ripping through the ship, Sadie and Jim stopped and looked around and then stopped their eyes at the others. Equal looks of horror on their face, Sadie was the one who spoke first, "They're tearing apart the ship, we need to give them time to escape."

Jim nodded and had Sadie help him to a comm located in one of the hallways, "Kirk to the bridge."

Chekov replied, "We are losing the inertia dampers."

"System failure of the ship wide, Captain," Sulu continued on, "Emergency panels were shielding but structural integrity is at 18% and falling sir."

Jim looked back at Sadie, who with tears in her eyes nodded knowing they had to do it. "Abandon ship, Mr. Sulu."

Sadie could hear the heartbreak in Sulu's voice as he gave the order, "Sound the alarm."

"We need to give those pods chance to escape," Jim turned back to the comm Sadie's hand resting on his shoulder, "Can you lead the ship away?"

"The impulse engines are," came the reply, "still trying to draw out from the warp reserve. We can not move until the saucer is separated."

"We can do it," Sadie said softly behind Jim.

He sighed, "I'll handle it."

"Aye-aye sir," Sulu said.

Three other officers fell into the hallway and Jim looked up at them as Sadie rushed forward to help the fallen one. "We have got these guys to the escape pods. Go."

Jim grabbed the female, "Ensign Syl. I need your help."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

Sadie and Jim rushed into the engineering room, "You take care of that I'll cover you!" Sure enough as Jim was pulling out the equipment some of the attackers came from the above platform shooting at them. As Sadie was returning shots and taking them out the earlier alien came and attacked Jim. Sadie growled turning and rushing at him as Jim was trying to recover the artifact. As she was fighting off the attacker she saw Nyota rush in out of the corner of her eye, the attacker hit her hard to the face making her vision blur as she fell to the ground her ears buzzing, the attacker then went back after Jim knocking them both off of the platform.

Sadie began crawling to the edge so shaking her head to try and clear it so she could help then get off this damn ship. Sadie watched with her eyes going wide as Nyota entered in what was needed to make the saucer separate from the rest of the ship. "No!" Sadie screamed out struggling to stand up pain shooting through her body as a door came up between Sadie and Nyota. Nyota looked at Sadie apologizing with her eyes, Sadie knew that she would of done the same thing if she could of just gotten up sooner.

Nyota and the alien were separating and falling down to the cursed planet. Jim looked up at Sadie who was leaning heavily on the rail breathing hard. Jim hurried to Sadie grabbing her and helping her up to the bridge, they made it seconds after some of the attackers had killed some of the crew members. Sadie growled shooting them with her phaser knowing it wasn't on stun.

Sulu let out a sigh of relief, "Captain."

Jim nodded, "How many crew were still on the saucer?"

He, Sadie and Sulu all gathered around Chekov and his table looking down that the readings as Sulu replied, "None."

Sadie pointed at something on the screen, "If I'm reading this correctly, they are taking them."

Chekov then spoke up, "Captain, we're caught by the planet's gravity. We can not pull away."

Jim looked at the screen with the looming planet coming closer and closer as they fell from orbit, "Get in your pods." Sulu and Chekov confirmed and hurried off to their pods making sure the rest of the bridge crew was getting off as well.

Sadie looked at Jim, "We need to go too."

Jim nodded tears in his eyes taking Sadie's hand letting her lead him to their pods, he helped her in, "I love you." He then shut the pod watching as Sadie mouthed the words back before shooting off, Jim then hurried into his pod giving his beloved ship one last look before shutting the doors and following suite.

Sadie was gasping as tears ran down her face watching the same sight her brother was, all she could hope was that they made it safely to the planet, that her husband was on the planet safe and that this trauma would not make her lose the baby. She also silently thanked whatever powers that existed that her daughter stayed in Yorktown so that she didn't have to worry about her safety her. She then braced herself with gritted teeth seeing the Enterprise hit the mountains and knew that she would also have a very rough landing and knew she needed to be prepared.

_A/N:_ _Hey guys I am back! I am so sorry that this took so long, my life has been really rough. I am currently going through a really rough divorce. I am a full-time worker and mom so I don't get much time to write. I mostly am doing my writing when my daughter is asleep or I don't have her, which is only every other weekend so not a lot of time._

_I promise that I am working on this in my spare time and continually writing until it is finished. _ _I really hope you guys liked this chapter and would love to hear feedback of what you are thinking on it._

_Alright some other quick updates, I am in the market for a Beta Reader so if you are interested send me a PM and we will talk! Also please do not forget I have a Facebook Page for my fanficiton updates called "Jeffhardyluvsme Fanficiton"._ _Once I know this is properly up I will actually be wrapping up for the night so I won't work on it anymore until tomorrow, but in that time inbetween I am going to keep watching the movie so I can work on ideas of what I want to do._ _I know I already have some ideas of things and do know I would like to bring in a surprise next chapter. _

_Also I want to see more of Brooklyn next chapter, if you have ideas of things I can do please let me know. Also am still coming up with ideas of how Leo finds out Sadie is pregnant so if you guys have any ideas please let me know. _

_See you next time! Savannah_


End file.
